My Dark Hero
by Zenshiki
Summary: Sometimes being a hero has it pros and cons and sometimes, you are bound to do what you mustn't. ShizNat oneshot? R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sunrise's Mai-Hime and its characters.

AN: This is a trial story, I don't know whether it will stay a one-shot or multi-chapter. It really depends. This is unedited and haven't been proofread so sorry for any errors you might found out.

* * *

**My Dark Hero**

**by: Zenshiki  
**

* * *

"So you're saying that the property is not yours?" the prosecutor asked, her eyes focused to the man's as if daring him to lie.

"Yes, I'm not the owner anymore of that warehouse. In fact, I'm not aware that it was used as storage for cocaine." The man who was accused of illegal distribution of illegal drugs proudly stated. "Besides, I sold it to my cousin four months ago and haven't used the said warehouse yet." He added.

The prosecutor only nodded as she made her way back to her seat.

* * *

"The court hereby proclaimed that the accused, Hiro Naito had proven not guilty of charge because the prosecution had failed to present eligible evidence without reasonable doubt and therefore requested to be freed unless being guilty of other offense." The court was silent as the judge had finally ended the hearing. The accused had managed to smirk before he finally left the session hall.

"I can't believe they had just let him go easily! We have a witness for fuck's sake!" Nao angrily told to her friend. She was one of the team of prosecutor who handled the case against Hiro. They were heading back to their office with a failed attempt to put the filthy man behind bars.

"I bet that bastard had slipped some money under the table. One of our witnessed withdrew his testimony that served as concrete evidence against him after we presented him in the court the day before." Natsuki Kuga, leader of the prosecution team huskily reasoned out. She was beyond enraged that she lost the case and that the sneaky man is running freely.

They reached outside of the trial court. It was only past three 'o clock in the afternoon so they decided to hang out in a café first before returning to the prosecutor's office. It was hard on their part to just accept the fact that they had lost the case.

The city of Windbloom had widely known to be one of the nests of criminals, drug syndicates and mafia. It was a place for illegal transactions and unjust society. Their police officers were corrupt as well as the mayor himself who even owned a gambling house few kilometers away from its city hall. Despite all of these, Natsuki still love her city where she was born. Also, Nao had been her long time friend and confidante who always tagged along with her.

Nao waved her hand on the passing cab which pulled over to let them in. The entire trip to their office was deafeningly quiet. Both of the passengers were lost in their own thoughts and when they arrived to their destination without noticing, the driver had needed to clear his throat to bring them back to the real world. They gave him the fare after apologizing to him.

Upon entering to their office, they were met by Chie Harada who was also one of their colleagues and had heard the news as well. After narrating what really happened, Natsuki decided to take a rest in her own office. It had been a long day for her after all.

Her personal office was spacious enough to have a set of couches and several shelves that served as her mini library. Behind her were large glass windows that she can see through outside but she can't be seen inside. She headed straight to her chair which was located in the middle of the room, facing the medium sized wooden table and a lot of papers and documents over it.

Half an hour had passed when she heard a knock before her door was forcefully swung its way against its frame. Red hair had emerged from the poor door and quickly sat on her table across from her. "What do you want boss? Whenever you're here, you were always up to something." The tired prosecutor lazily asked. It was not that she doesn't like her boss but whenever she visits her office, she surely needed something that she couldn't say no.

"Awww, c'mon Nat! You sound like you don't want to see me!" her boss jokingly remarked. "Is that how my favorite mutt treat me?" she whined which was very uncharacteristic of her image as the owner of their small law firm.

"Knock it off already, what do you want? I want to take a rest Midori. It's been a long day for me, you know?" Natsuki sighed. She was now massaging her temple as headache was now starting to build.

"That's why I'm here, Mutt." Midori grinned at her before showing an envelope in front of her face. Natsuki rolled her eyes in annoyance before she took the offending envelope. She observed that it was not just an ordinary envelope since the glossy texture and the method of folding was classy in her point of view.

"It's an invitation for me and it says, plus one!" Midori's grin wouldn't falter and Natsuki just rolled her eyes in pure annoyance. "I'm not coming. Why don't you just take Nao with you?" she offered.

Midori's eyebrow had twitched in annoyance at the mention of her red headed best friend's name. Her boss was still pissed off from the scandalous stunt that Nao did. Midori had just been invited and she took Nao with her in a wedding ceremony of their now former long time client who saw Nao's head between his newlywed wife's legs in their room. It was from Midori's unending apologies that the man decided not to file a case against his wife and Nao. Midori ensured that Nao was just drunk and didn't know that it was their client's wife she had hit on.

Natsuki couldn't help but chuckled a bit from the hilarious and ridiculous memories that her best friend did. Though it was funny, it might affect their reputation as lawyers if things got a little out of hand.

"Anyway, I expect you in front of my apartment door later Kuga." And with that, Midori headed for the door but stop amidst, turning her head back, "And Kuga, be prepared in case of…" her voice trailed off. Natsuki just nodded and Midori made her way back finally to her own office.

They already knew what it was meant.

* * *

"I don't really get it why you stayed just as a prosecutor and not just build your own law firm." A gentleman wondered aloud at his companions as he conversed with them. One was Natsuki who's playing with her mask and trying hard to be a social person. "That was rude, Mr. Smith. It would be a big loss in my law firm." Her boss jokingly whined and they all laughed which was not really a laugh, just a polite laugh.

With her long white sleeves and a black vest which matches her fit black slacks with a two inches high leather boots, Natsuki was drop dead gorgeous and her hair was securely tied in a ponytail that would make every gentlemen and even ladies to drool. The invitation had mentioned about the dress code and that they have to wear formal attire which Natsuki had no problem with since she had been with many formal gatherings before as part of her being a well known prosecutor and a member of a wealthy family.

She scanned her surroundings and the overall interior of the venue. The guest of honor was definitely not an ordinary person that randomly held a party. The person was even made it a masquerade themed auction and every people around them were all rich and famous personalities like successful businesspeople, personalities and politicians.

The emerald eyed beauty glanced back to her companions and noticed that were too engrossed with their conversation so she took it as an opportunity to sneak away from them. She fixed her mask and put it on her face. The mask is not that fanciful, actually, she chose it for herself upon their arrival at the entrance of an exclusive hotel. It was given to them upon presenting their invitation card, proving that they were indeed invited. It was a certain protocol from the management to prevent any party crashers and also for security purposes. It was a fox-like mask that only her mouth was visible and her pair of green orbs was peeking in the eyehole which was provided for them to see.

She walked around the venue, the sounds of the band playing classical songs was making her calm and relax. The people that were gathering were also enjoying all of the professionals' playing, approving Natsuki's taste of music. Upon loitering around, she reached a certain area of the hotel where the auction for tonight will be held. She studied the paintings that were displayed which were all lined up along the aisle leading to the center stage where the host of the auction would be standing to present the auctioned items for the biddings. There were also artifacts displayed, encased with a cube glass and two mini spotlights focused to emphasize their rarity. At the end of the aisle, there was another display that caught her gaze and stole her attention. She made her way into the glimmering jewel displayed at the center, grabbing a glass of martini from the waiter who was giving it out, and sipped a little from her drink.

The rich prosecutor examined the object, its brilliance glowing in red made her attracted to it. She was mesmerized in its bloody red color as it was also being focused by a set of spotlights which was also the same from the other displays. She was too mesmerized that she didn't even noticed that there was another figure beside her and watching her interestingly.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" It was a voice of a woman and it made Natsuki glanced to her side to view the owner of such alluring voice.

"Huh? Thi-" Natsuki was cut off as soon she had a glimpse of the owner of such voice and stared dumbfounded with her jaw dropped at the woman beside her.

Standing an inch higher than Natsuki, the woman was also a holding a glass but unlike Natsuki's choice of drink, it was a classy wine. Her lips were full and red that had made Natsuki forgot to breathe in a couple of seconds when she saw the woman kissed the rim of her wine glass which was from the perspective of Natsuki's mind, and was just practically drinking it innocently. The woman has a chestnut brown hair that flows freely pass her slender shoulders to the middle of her back and was kept loose. Her face was also covered with an elegant mask but unlike Natsuki's which was decorated by long feathers. Her long red gown hugged her body like a second skin and Natsuki was having a hard time not to take the girl right there and then. What made Natsuki so mesmerized was the woman's mysterious and alluring pair of red orbs that she could compare to the rubies she had previously been studying.

"Ara, I think it was rude for a stranger to stare to someone without even introducing herself, wasn't it?" The woman commented. It was the same voice that she had first heard which made her return from her own stupor. She looked away, embarrassed that she was caught gawking in front of the lady.

"I… uhm… Oh, I'm sorry. That was really so rude of me, Miss…?" Natsuki, who had able to recover from her embarrassment extend her for the woman for a handshake.

"Fujino, Shizuru Fujino." The red eyed woman extended her hand as well for a friendly shake but was suddenly surprised with the sudden feeling of electricity flowed on her from the contact which made her feel butterflies inside her stomach.

"Natsuki Kuga. It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance, Miss Fujino." Natsuki who had also felt the same effect couldn't help but be mesmerized into the woman's mysterious eyes and her voice made it worse.

"Shizuru is fine, Miss Kuga." Shizuru kindly suggested and secretly frowned when their hands were no longer in contact.

"Only if you call me Natsuki." Natsuki counter back with a smile on her face, reassuring her that it was fine to call her by her first name. She's not into formal conversation, she thought.

"So, I've noticed that you're very preoccupied watching this elegant rubies. Are you planning to buy it in the auction later?" in attempting to start a conversation, Shizuru asked her new companion.

"Hmm. No, not really. I was just looking at it and praise its elegance and I would like to get a closer look but I'd rather look into your eyes though." Natsuki grinned while earning a chance to saw a small blush from Shizuru's face.

As if on cue, the music had changed into a mellow song as if inviting people to dance with its sweet and relaxing melody. Natsuki didn't wasted her time as she emptied the contents of her glass in one gulp before putting it on the table not too far from her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Natsuki extended her arm, inviting the beautiful woman who had just recovered from embarrassment that she earned from the flirt of the gorgeous prosecutor.

"I would love to." Shizuru then put her arm around Natsuki's offered one as they made their way into the center of the improvised dance floor after giving her empty glass of wine to the waiter who was walking around.

As soon as they started dancing, their bodies were already in synchronized as they slowly sway their close bodies together into the music. Natsuki's hands were placed on Shizuru's waist and the other girl was holding Natsuki's shoulders. Time became slow for them as they both enjoyed the feel of their bodies against each other. Another round of music and they were practically hugging each other tight. Shizuru's chin was on Natsuki's right shoulder while the raven haired woman hugged Shizuru closely as they sway their bodies with the rhythm. Natsuki nuzzled her face on the crimson eyed goddess' neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. The atmosphere between them was so heavy that they were having a hard time to breathe. Natsuki playfully and carefully kissed Shizuru's neck, testing the water and waiting for any rejection with her advance. Without any sign of complaints, she continued tracing her jaw line up to her cheeks with feather-like kisses. She hugged Shizuru closer as she tried to lick the girl's neck, her face was covered by Shizuru's hair and dim light helping them not to be noticed as she slightly bit the other woman's earlobe.

Shizuru was having a hard time to stand straight and to continue with their dance. She clutched both Natsuki's shoulders hard for support and encouraging her for more as the other woman assault her neck. Her rapid breathing was a sign that she was completely aroused by the foreplay that her companion was doing with her.

It was the sudden blackout that brought them out of their small dreamland as they both backed away from each other, the darkness had able to hide their pure embarrassment and arousal at the same time. Few seconds had passed, Shizuru had run off and Natsuki couldn't figure out where she had gone to. She cursed mentally as she made her way to look for the woman. She was almost near in the exit when she heard a lour crash of a broken glass. She made her way outside as she sensed something was wrong.

Natsuki hurriedly made way into her black Ducatin which was parked hidden in the nearby alleyway. She opened her compartment. Glancing around her for any sign of life, she stripped off her clothes. She removed her mask and put a headgear on made from titanium alloy that covered her entire face. Her hair was also put on a bun before inserting it inside the helmet as well. Here eyes were protected and aided by a night vision installed in her customized headgear. Beneath her clothes was a black fitted shirt as she also wore an exclusive designed gear that covered her chest which was bulletproof for her protection. She then wore what it seemed like a metal band which was ten inches long that stretched from her wrist down to the crease of her arm. It was more likely a utility band, also designed for important military operations that composed of grappling hook, small metal blades and other necessary items for her secret line of work.

Natsuki was a vigilante. She was unknown to ordinary people but feared by criminals and corrupt officials. She hunts and capture big time criminals and sometimes killed them, equipped with highly advanced technology weapons and gears that were exclusively and secretly designed by her late mother and now being facilitated and managed by her distant aunt.

"Midori, what the fuck had just happened? Natsuki contacted her boss and at the same time her "handler", asking what happened through her installed headset communication inside her headgear.

"Someone stole the rubies. Look after him and capture at once!" Midori ordered her and then she noticed a dark shadow had emerged and ran passed her over the alley. Natsuki quickly chased after the dark figure into the darkness of the night. She saw the figure ran into another corner and grinned since she knew it was a dead end.

She slowed down her steps and quietly pursued the thief. She turned her night vision to let her see through in the dark. She reached for automatic pistol which was holstered in her right leg as she heard someone cursed in the distant. She stealthily went on her way further in the dark alley and spotted a figure running towards her direction. Natsuki crouched down and as soon she saw the figure near her, launched herself against the guy who was surprised in the process as he was toppled down by Natsuki. The woman quickly lock the man's wrist, not letting him escape but the man was no stupid and ordinary as he flipped Natsuki against her back and elbowed her face. Natsuki was caught off guard but quickly recovered. She backhand hit the man and he stumbled back.

Few minutes had passed with their fighting and both learned that they were both experienced and should not be underestimated. Natsuki had found an opening and launched herself to her enemy down. She managed successfully pinning down her enemy but the weird feeling against her hand surprised her. The soft feeling against her hands made her glanced down and blushed the moment she realized was breasts. It all made sense for Natsuki that the thief was a woman but it was too late for her when the woman brutally elbowed her nose and she swore she heard a crack before she stumbled on the ground, aiding her aching nose in the process. The woman was not satisfied with Natsuki's broken nose as she kicked the woman on the floor in the stomach as she hissed at her, "Pervert."

Natsuki groaned in pain as she lay on the floor.

"Natsuki, report your standing. Have you neutralized the culprit?" Midori said through her headset, demanding for a status report and was hoping for a successful recovery of the rubies.

"I lost her." Natsuki replied, holding her broken nose as she stares the stars of the night sky.

* * *

End?

Please don't forget to review and share your thoughts about it. Thanks.


End file.
